Kokoro no Senshi
Kokoro no Senshi est sorti le 18 janvier 2006. Bien que la chanson prédominante du single n'ai pas de rapport avec la série, ce single contient une version arrangée de "Eyes On Me". La version limitée est accompagnée d'un DVD du clip de "Kokoro no Senshi" et d'une bande-annonce de Final Fantasy XII où figure "Kiss Me Good-Bye". Le tout est interprété par Angela Aki. Pistes #'Kokoro no Senshi' (心の戦士) #:Composition, paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka (松岡 モトキ / 松岡 基樹) #:Arrangement acoustique: Shin Kono (河野 伸) #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi (村石 雅行) #:Basse: Yuji Okiyama (沖山 優司) #:Guitare électrique et acoustique: Motoki Matsuoka #:Cordes: Gen Ittetsu Strings (弦一徹 Strings) #'The Sky Is Always Crying' (空はいつも泣いている) #:Composition, paroles et piano: Angela Aki #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #'Today' #:Composition et paroles originales: William Patrick Corgan #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Traduction et piano: Angela Aki #:Batterie: Masayuki Muraishi #:Basse: Yuji Okiyama #'Eyes On Me - featured in FINAL FANTASY VIII' #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Angela Aki & Motoki Matsuoka #:Paroles: Kako Someya (染谷 和美) Kokoro no Senshi Kanji :心の戦士 :私を連れて真実へ導いてよ yeah :心に鍵をかけて閉ざしていたら :愛が訪れた時 気付きもしなかった :100人分の涙を流した夜は :現実を否定して嘘で落ち着きたい :心の戦士 :私を連れて真実へ導いてよ yeah :愛を無くして彷徨う夜は :あなたについて行きたい yeah :失った人を想い :無力なままで :誰の腕の中でも :癒される事はない :心の戦士 :今も私は戦い続けているの yeah :あなたの夢を少しの間 :私にも見せて欲しい yeah :I don’t want it to be over :I don’t want it to be over :I don’t want it to be ... over :心の戦士 :生きる強さの在処を教えてほしい yeah :'わたしに潜む 愛の姿を :今度こそ見付け出したい :心の戦士 :私を連れて真実へ導いてよ yeah :愛を無くして彷徨う夜は :あなたについて行きたい yeah Romaji :Kokoro no senshi :Watashi wo tsurete shinjitsu he michibiite yo yeah :Kokoro ni kagi wo kakete tozashite itara :Ai ga otozureta toki kiduki moshi nakatta :Hyaku ninbun no namida wo nagashita yoru wa :Genjitsu wo hitei shite uso de ochitsukitai :Kokoro no senshi :Watashi wo tsurete shinjitsu he michibiite yo yeah :Ai wo nakushite samayou yoru wa :Anata ni tsuite yukitai yeah :Ushinatta hito wo omoi :Muryoku na mama de :Dare no ude no naka demo :Iyasareru koto wa nai :Kokoro no senshi :Ima mo watashi wa tatakai tsudukete iru no yeah :Anata no yume wo sukoshi no aida :Watashi ni mo misete hoshii yeah :I don’t want it to be over :I don’t want it to be over :I don’t want it to be ... over :Kokoro no senshi :Ikiru tsuyosa no arika wo oshiete hoshii yeah :Watashi ni hisomu ai no sugata wo :Kondo koso mitsuke dashitai :Kokoro no senshi :Watashi wo tsurete shinjitsu he michibiite yo yeah :Ai wo nakushite samayou yoru wa :Anata ni tsuite yukitai yeah The Sky Is Always Crying Kanji :差し出した手に 愛はあるのか? :思いやりや同情でも :やり抜く意志に意味がある :心構えだけでは足りない時もあるよ :優しさの裏を見て :空はいつも 空はいつも 泣いている :差し出した手に夢はあるのか? :下唇噛み締めた :少女の瞳に祈りたい :退屈した心が全てを麻痺させている :幸せの裏を見て :空はいつも 空はいつも 泣いている :大粒のなみだが熱い :心構えだけでは足りない時もあるよ :優しさの裏を見て :空はいつも 空はいつも 泣いている :差し出した手に愛はあるのか? Romaji :Sashi dashita te ni ai wa aru no ka? :Omoiyari ya doujou demo :Yari nuku ishi ni imi ga aru :Kokoro gamae dakedewa tari nai toki mo aru yo :Yasashi sa no ura wo mite :Sora wa itsumo sora wa itsumo naite iru :Sashi dashita te ni yume wa aru no ka? :Shita kuchibiru kamishimeta :Shoujo no hitomi ni inoritai :Taikutsu shita kokoro ga subete wo mahi sasete iru :Shiawase no ura wo mite :Sora wa itsumo sora wa itsumo naite iru :Ootsubu no namida ga atsui :Kokoro gamae dakedewa tari nai toki mo aru yo :Yasashi sa no ura wo mite :Sora wa itsumo sora wa itsumo naite iru :Sashi dashita te ni ai wa aru no ka? Today Kanji :時間に焼かれ :燃え尽きた夢の灰が :舞い降りた :静けさが結晶する :あなたは私に言った :「優しさを失った」と :傷の数は数えない :思い出しても意味は無い :犠牲者にはなりたくない :汚れた昨日でも :新しい明日がある :自分を許す事ができた今日 :Today is ... :Today is ... :Today is ... the greatest day :Today is the greatest day I’ve ever known :Can’t live for tomorrow :Tomorrow’s much too long :I’ll burn my eyes out :Before I get out :Today is the greatest day :Today is the greatest day :Today is ... the greatest day :Today is ... the greatest day Romaji :Jikan ni yakare :Moetsukita yume no hai ga :Mai orita :Shizukesa ga kesshou suru :Anata wa watashi ni itta :“Yasashi sa wo ushinatta” to :Kizu no kazu wa kazoe nai :Omoidashite mo imi wa nai :Giseisha ni wa naritaku nai :Yogoreta kinou demo :Atarashii asu ga aru :Jibun wo yurusu koto ga dekita kyou :Today is ... :Today is ... :Today is ... the greatest day :Today is the greatest day I’ve ever known :Can’t live for tomorrow :Tomorrow’s much too long :I’ll burn my eyes out :Before I get out :Today is the greatest day :Today is the greatest day :Today is ... the greatest day :Today is ... the greatest day Galerie Vidéos Lien externe *Pages chez Sony Music Japan en:Kokoro no Senshi Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Albums Final Fantasy XII